Wrong Kagome Part Two
by StormieLikeWeather
Summary: *LEMONS AFOOT WARNING* Prequel/Sequel to My oneshot Wrong Kagome. (I recommend reading it first.) All Kagome wants is another baby, but her Mate has the nose of well - an Inuyoukai. Will she ever get baby #3? (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Kagome Part Two**

By StormieLikeWeather

**Chapter One**

"This isn't a good idea," The young redhead slipped straight past the first fish stall featuring a massive bluefin tuna, "but it's my best shot to surprise him!" She rushed down the aisle as soon as she saw an opening. The white tent curtains flapped in the small wind.

"I know what you mean!" Kagome shouted over the roar of the market. A sea of people moved in currents right and left, she squeezed into a space between two carts, no longer able to see her friend. On her tippy toes, neck craned, she peered through the crowd. It didn't help. "Wha!"

Thin strong fingers wrapped around her arm and tugged her just enough to get her moving. "This way!"

A flash of red curly hair and Kagome was back on track. "Ayame! Slow down a bit! It's too hard to keep up!"

Suddenly the wolf demoness was right beside her between a pair of tents. Buckets of fish guts lingered on each side. "Sorry!" Ayame blushed, "Sometimes I still get carried away." Her smile stretched wide, "I've wanted to surprise Kouga for decades, but never knew of a way how..." They slowly made their way forward, "until now that is."

"Like I was saying in the car, I completely get it. Mates with sensitive noses always tend to spoil the fun of actually having a uterus."

Ayame laughed, but Kagome wasn't smiling.

"Sesshomaru has got me on scent birth control." She scowled, glaring at the path ahead, "I'll never surprise him with a little one, not with him on ovulation alert. It's not like I'm even fertile very consistently, but anytime an egg starts dropping he runs for the hills..." Her tone softened, "I really hope this works for you, and Kouga is surprised."

"Yes, well," Ayame shoved past a rather large man trying to purchase bean cakes, "That's The difference between wolves and dogs, traditionally wolves fill their pack with young. To be honest Kagome, I can't think of any Inuyoukai with more than four, and that's not that far off from your two."

Mood further soured, Kagome bought both herself and the man a cake, muttering a, "Sorry for my friend," and told the elderly merchant to keep the change. "Gee, thanks Ayame. I feel so much better about not having any egg privacy."

"It's part of what you signed up for." Ayame flashed a bit of fang, biting the head off Kagome's cake before she had the chance herself. "This is a good one!"

Kagome took an angry bite and closed her eyes with a groan, "This is a really good one. Yum." Glancing back over her shoulder, she made a note of the thick purple sign hanging in front with the words, '#1 Taiyaki,' in bright yellow lettering. "Number one indeed."

She jogged to catch up with Ayame. Red hair disappeared into a side door in the back alley behind the market. The door looked like a weathered plank of wood had been stuck onto the hinges. Kagome slowly peeked inside, just in case it wasn't her particular redhead that had wandered inside.

"Hey, get in here!" Shouted Ayame, pulling her forward and shutting the door with so much force, Kagome was surprised the thing didn't fall down right then and there.

"Yeesh, okay, I'm here." Swallowing down the last of her cake, she glanced around the small cupboard sized room. A bench for shoes sat against the wall. Ayame was already divesting herself of her sandals and pulling on a pair of white house slippers. She followed suit, "Just what kind of place is this Ayame?"

Flashing her fangs, Ayame grinned like a cheshire cat, "The kind that would have likely gotten us into a lot of trouble back in the day, but now, not so much."

Her hands were on her hips eyes narrowed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ayame disappeared through a narrow door, leaving Kagome to blink after her. She stepped into the unknown.

Snap! A blast of pure white power blinded them, "Who sent you!?" The voice screeched through their minds, so shrill Kagome's head rang with the sound.

She leaned against a much more stable Ayame. The wolf demon growled, "We are here for a tincture, old witch. Now stand down!"

"Likely not!" The witch's voice screeched, "Leave before you can no longer!"

Reiki blossomed around Kagome and outward in a pink sparkly bubble. Able to stand straight, she hissed, "Is this how you treat your customers? No wonder you are in a back alley." With her barrier she could think, and breathe, again. She brushed her hands over her ears, just to check if they were bleeding. They weren't. With a shake of her fingers, she huffed, "Myoga said you could help my friend hide changes in her scent from her Mate, if you can help us then do so, if not then we'll leave."

Snap! The white lights went out, and the room looked like any other dusty old shop. A squeaky voice rang out, "Myoga hmm, I haven't seen him in years!"

Kagome squinted to see the flea youkai hopping off the counter, before she could say anything, Ayame had the flea between her index and thumb claws, seething.

"If you ever speak to me in such a way again I will peel your skin off piece by piece and feed you to my wolves!" Her red eyes held a promise of death.

The flea whimpered, her tiny bun trembling, "Apologies, My Lady. I use secrecy to hide myself in this modern age, it is not easy for a flea these days."

Ayame huffed, "Get over it," dropping the tiny demon to the floor. "Tell me about the tincture."

"Oh yes!" The flea's big green eyes brightened up. She rubbed her hands together and started shuffling through the many drawers behind the counter. "You've come for a partial scent blocker?"

"Yes." Ayame watched the flea with clenched fists and narrowed eyes, "It will need to be powerful enough for canine youkai."

Suddenly the witch flea jumped onto the tip of her nose, sniffing, "Wolf, and," She jumped over to Kagome's shoulder, sniffing her neck, "A Miko with an Inuyoukai Mate, now that's interesting!" She waggled her bushy grey eyebrows, getting back to her task.

"Oh, no, no," Kagome waved her hands, "I don't need any, just Ayame."

With a roll of her eyes and a big huffing sound, the flea hopped over to a food processor and started dropping ingredients into the blades. "I do not like to be bothered. I will make enough for you both, so no more intrusions!"

"Just go with it." Whispered Ayame, "Who knows, maybe someone else we know will want to use it."

"Like who?" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Kiki and my son have toddlers, I'm pretty sure they aren't ready to have more just yet. My daughter doesn't even date, and Shippo's Mate just gave birth to quads." She bit her lip, "What about Oki? When is he going to have a pup?"

Ayame laughed, "According to he and his Mate, they are never having them. It's probably a good thing too, considering they are both immature and reckless. Just take it for now, figure out what to do with it later. It's not like it will expire any time soon, and I don't want to insult her by not taking both."

"Fine." Kagome glowered.

"Good." Ayame smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sesshomaru opened the front door to the sound of breaking glass. He narrowed his eyes. His Mate was up to something again, but what?

"Hi Honey! Don't worry, everything is fine!" Kagome sounded panicked. "Welcome home!" Another clatter. "How was work?!"

He almost laughed, almost. Suddenly more breaking sounds erupted from the kitchen.

"I don't need help!" She hissed. The whir of a drill followed in short bursts.

Following the sounds of whispered curses, he could picture the clench of her jaw in his mind. The angry furrow of her brows, an expression that was sure to come with any moment of frustration. So alluring.

He pictured her naked, washing dishes. Scrubbing a pan so hard her breasts bounced. That wasn't happening now. He found her in the kitchen standing on the countertop with a drill in one hand while the other held what was left of the good china in the cabinet on a hanging shelf.

Hair up in a messy bun, wispy strands framed her flushed face. Her plaid pajama pants hug low on her hips, pink tank top wrinkled up above her navel. One foot braced against the faucet.

How did she make something so silly look so sexy?

"Honey," Kagome managed to grin and wince at the same time, "sometimes I really miss having Jaken around."

Sesshomaru smirked, "You never liked Jaken."

"So? He was intolerable, but I did like the help with maintenance." She shifted as he leaned close. Warm breasts caressed his shoulder as he adjusted the shelf back onto its brackets. An inviting heat. "Thanks."

"Kagome." He took the drill, and pulled her arms around his neck, "Why are you doing this?"

Her brows rose, "The screws were loose, I've been talking about it for months." She grinned, "You know, I wouldn't be opposed to getting new cabinets."

His hands were warm on her thighs as he drew her close. Claws lightly pricked her skin as he slid them up and back down. "I wouldn't be opposed to you earning those."

"Oh?" She giggled as his tongue ran along the curve of her hip, fingers tangled in his hair, "I wouldn't be opposed to rewarding you for purchasing them."

"Hn..." Hot breath ran over her skin, "Agreed." Firm hands ran up her thighs and he took her by the ass and forced her close. Legs caught his waist.

Her nose burrowed against his neck, teasing a line over his pulse as her lips plucked his sensitive flesh. She groaned into his ear, "I've been thinking about this all day, I'm glad you're home early."

"You have me for three hours before I need to get back." He kissed her pouting lips. "Don't look at me like that, you know you won't be left disappointed."

"Fine."

Giggles filled the room as she fell back on the mattress. Her pajama bottoms were thrown to the floor.

On her elbows, she watched him slowly undress.

His tie slowly loosened as he kept his sultry gaze on her. She bit her lip. From the top down, buttons popped, revealing smooth sculpted muscles. His nipples were hard, and she imagined the sounds he'd make when she kissed them. The thought alone had her on edge. She loved his sounds.

He smirked, running his claws over the line of his hip, to his navel, and across his thick chest. White and crisp, his shirt fell onto the floor. She swallowed hard. Nails dug into the sheet beneath her. His erection stretched the front of his slacks, he groaned as he ran his knuckles over the bulge.

Lips parted with a gasp. "Oh..." Even after hundreds of years, he still managed to make her so hot she felt she might melt. Her breath hitched as he climbed over her. "You look tortured, Kagome..." He pulled her hand to his mouth. A hot breathy kiss met her palm and the tip of each finger. "Why don't you show me how much you enjoy the view?" He drew two of her fingers into his mouth, and brought them back out, slick with saliva. Anticipation thrummed. She licked her lips. Breaths came quickly as he moved her fingers to the edge of her pink silk panties and helped her slip them inside. "You're already so wet, Koi."

Her back arched as his large hand forced her to touch herself. "Ahh...yes!" He manipulated every slippery stroke. His free hand eased into her tank top. Her swollen breast filled his hand. Claws tweaked her nipple. Scalding lips plucked against her stomach. He kissed the parts of her she was most self conscious about. The parts that were changed after childbirth, the parts he said he loved even more now. His teeth grazed over her hip. Rough moans crawled up her throat. "Ahh...Sesshomaru...s-stop teasing!"

"I won't...you smell far too tempting..." He growled, his mouth worked her skin over with hot laps of his tongue. His nose buried against soft flesh, "Hn...damn." Suddenly he left her abdomen cold. His hand left her panties as he kissed back up her body. Licking his fingers clean, he grumbled, "Not tonight."

"Wha...?" She blinked up at him. Her tense jaw ticked. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"You know it's not a good idea to..." His words trailed off as she glared at him.

"We had sex twice yesterday! You think those swimmers can't get around still!?" Crawling out from under him, she pulled her shirt back down and crossed her arms over her chest, "I know that you don't think it's a good idea. You never think it's a good idea. That has never meant that I think it's a bad idea!"

His large palm caught the side of her face, "Kagome... I lo-"

She flicked his hand away. "You love me, I know that."

"Yes." He growled, "I do." He grabbed her face and kissed her, "I love you." He pressed his lips against her forehead and closed his eyes from her teary gaze, "Do not ask of me something I am unwilling to risk."

Risk. What was he worried about? Her shoulders slumped. "Sesshomaru, I..." She whispered, "Usually I give in, and don't make a fuss about it... but you need to know how important this is to me." Crying wasn't a tactic she'd meant to use, but they came anyway. Streaming down her face. "I want to have children again. Living the life of a perpetual retiree is miserable. If you'd just explain to me why...it'd be easier..."

Warmth pulled her closer. The scent of him drew her in. Everything felt safer in his arms. Instinctually, she hugged him back. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she felt herself tremble.

When he slowly kissed down her face and caught her lips, she thought she'd won him over. His hands slipped down her shoulders, so warm and loving. She felt herself sigh. This was it. She finally told him how badly she wanted to be a Mother again, and he'd finally heard her. Her fingers eased through his hair, pulling him close as she kissed him back. "I'm so happy." She smiled teased his lips.

Pulling away, his mouth made a firm line, brows drawn together. So easy to read when he wanted to be.

Her heart sank. "I don't understand how you can feel this way..."

"I will not raise more pups." His words ran like ice water. "I won't change my mind."

Ayame's voice filled her mind. _This is what you signed up for. _

She flinched. "Okay." It felt hard to breathe. A pain thrummed in her chest she'd never felt before. His unchanging eyes bit into her. It was a look he'd never given her, not in five hundred years of their relationship. A hopelessness came with that gaze, and instead of love, she felt ignored.

Maybe it was selfish to want more... Her fingers curled into fists as she closed her eyes, forcing back another round of tears. It was pathetic to get so upset over it. She felt pathetic.

_This is what you signed up for._

This is who I fell in love with... If he didn't want more, she couldn't force him to. The ache in her heart gnawed, but she shoved it down. Wiping her face. "I... I understand, Sesshomaru. I'll go visit Kirumai..." She paused, and forced a smile, "Just for a few days so you aren't tempted."

"Kagome..."

"It's fine, I want to see the girls." She could feel his eyes on her back as she ran to the bathroom, struggling to remain calm. The door slammed, and her back met the cool wood. Kirumai.

"This can't be it." She muttered to herself. Memories flooded her, and she held her hands tight over her mouth lest her Mate hear her shocking revelation. All this time she knew it would happen eventually.

Something wet hit her hands. "Oh?" Trembling, she glanced up at the mirror. Her wide eyes were dripping tears. "Am I happy or sad?" She mumbled, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Kagome." Knuckles rapped lightly on the door.

"W-what is it?" She sounded so sad. One mistake and their lives could be ruined. And yet... tears began falling faster. He would be cheating on her tonight. No. She shook her head. Not cheating. He'd be with her...just with a much younger, prettier, version of her. Somehow that made her feel worse.

"You're crying." Of course he could smell her crying. Ugh. That nose. He sounded so sincere, part of her wanted to run back into his arms. If she pushed enough, she'd get what she wanted. History told her so. Tonight he'd tell her younger self he wants another pup. Why couldn't he just tell her that now? She bit her lip.

"I'll be okay... you should..." A deep breath steadied her words, "You should go back to work now so you can get plenty of rest tonight." For Kirumai.

He sighed through the door, the familiar sound likely coupled with him running his fingers through his hair. Scowling. "Stay home tonight. I do not wish to sleep in an empty bed."

Sleep. She winced. "Okay." The first and only lie she'd ever told him. He'd understand why later. Her cheek pressed against the cool wood. She could feel him just on the other side. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bangs fluttered upward as she blew out a held breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Ugh." She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

With a sigh, Kagome left. Her heart only wished to be with the product of her Mate's lack of attention to detail. Their son. That was the consolation to the fight they had. The baby she wanted to create now was already grown with babies of his own. "Kirumai..."

She tried not to think while driving. Everyone would smell her sadness if she kept it up. Happy music blared. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the tunes. Sitting in the parked car, she rubbed night cream on her face to hide the lingering scent of tears.

Holding a breath, her knuckles rapped lightly on the front door.

"Mom?!" Kirumai's face was all shock and smiles. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome dropped her luggage as soon as the door opened, her arms flung around her grown baby. Captured in a warm embrace, his large hand cradled her head to his chest just above his heart. "I just needed to see my Son. Are you surprised?" She stepped back just enough to look up at him.

Creamy skin, and deep pink stripes. His smile was so big his cheeks were stretched tight. He looked just like his father in features, but his charm came from her. She reached up to pat his face, remembering when it was round and full of baby fat.

"Very!" He pulled her back into the hug while calling over his shoulder, "Kids! Kiki! Guess who came to visit!" With one hand around her waist and the other rolling her luggage, he walked her into the warmth of family. Her arms dropped from her son as soon as the twins ran through the living room straight to the front door. She forgot how small they were.

They dashed down the hall. The race to Grandma always ended with kisses. Seika and Akari were only ten years old. Both were tiny little things with silver curly hair. A little unsteady, but excellent climbers.

Kinky golden hair framed Kiki's soft featured face. "Hey, Mama!"

Leaning into the side hug her daughter in law gave her, the scent of lemons wafted through the space between them. She kissed her cheek. "Sorry I arrived so late."

Kiki shook her head, curly strands bouncing above her shoulders. "Don't be silly, our home is your home." Large green eyes glittered as she leaned against Kirumai. They looked cute together, despite their differences. Kitty meet Puppy. "We've missed you and Dad."

Kagome grinned, "I hope you are fine settling for just me."

"I win!" With a great leap, Seika landed on her Grandma's thigh and climbed up her side.

"My little Kitten!" Kagome grabbed her up, kissing her little cheeks. "You are so fast!" Tickling her ribs, she laughed as the toddler squirmed. Akari tugged at her other leg, pouting. "Oh, come here baby, you were fast too." She looped her up with her other arm, loading both their faces with kisses and sweet lovings. Sticky chubby hands captured her face and hair. Candy coated fingers. She loved them. They giggled, amber eyes full of glee.

"Dad's not out in the car?" Kirumai looked out the door, expecting to see his Father.

"No, it's just me this time." Avoiding his questioning, she rubbed noses with the twins. Giggles erupted.

Kiki caught her husband's nervous glance. His parents rarely went anywhere, but work, without each other. A slender elbow dub into his side. "Say something," She hissed under her breath.

"Oh man, Dad's really missing out!" Kirumai grabbed up his mom and mate and hugged them at the same time. "Let's go in the living room!" He zoomed them through the foyer.

"Smooth Kiru...real smooth." Kiki grumbled.

Seika screamed with joy while her sister shouted, "Daddyyyyyy!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as they all fell into a pile on the huge couch. All her worries drifted away as she played with her grandpups and her overgrown baby. The girls had the same tickle spots as their dad, the bottoms of their teeny tiny feet. She chased them around the huge room. The toddlers were fast, but with their Mother helping corral them for tickles, Grandma stood a chance. "Come here my little kitties!" She crawled on her hands and knees, reaching for toes as they screamed and giggled at the same time.

"Say cheese!" Kiki snapped a picture before anyone managed to pose. "This is a good one! I'm going to have to get it printed!" She ran off with the twins at her heels, yelling for the camera.

"It's a trick." Her son grinned, "The girls hate getting ready for bed, but not if they get pictures while getting ready..." He winked.

Tucking into the soft couch, Kagome pulled her feet up of the floor. "So that explains why we keep getting pictures of them brushing their teeth." A soft smile lingered on her lips.

Kirumai leaned against his Mother's warm shoulder, grinning as she petted his long silver hair. "It's great having you here, Mom." Breathing deep, he took in her familiar scent. "I missed you."

She indulged him, holding him like a pup against her side. Her fingers gliding through his hair absentmindedly. "Will you tell me how you're doing?"

He sighed, leaning back against the cushion. "Everything is pretty great right now." Sparkly eyes caught her attention as he told her all about the building he was designing for the new Tokyo Feudal Museum, what the girl's favorite games were, and how Kiki packed love notes in his lunch box everyday. Joy filled every word he spoke. She could feel it in his aura and see it in his wide smile.

Near tears, she leaned over to kiss the crescent moon on his forehead. It wasn't as soft as it once was. "I'm so proud of you." She grinned, patting his knee.

Kirumai scoffed, "I could never disappoint you. Not in a million years."

Kagome laughed, "No, I don't suppose you could. Slaughtering hundreds of enemies, building skyscrapers, or playing tea party with your pups -you always make me proud."

"I do enjoy a good tea party, not as much as Seika and Akari though." He sat up, this time letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember the first time Dad took me to war?" He grinned like mad, like he was talking about going to a ball game. "That was my tea party."

The memory came quickly of her young son covered in other demons' blood. She frowned, "I wish I could forget it. You were too young and as soon as I found out, I got rid of your sword."

"You purified it!" He laughed, "And set fire to the curtains in my bedroom!"

Kagome shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "I was always trying to keep you and your sister alive, your Dad was always trying to find some way to make you stronger. Danger be damned." She shuddered.

"They are good memories." He grinned, rubbing her shoulder. "Cheer up, Mom."

"If anything, at least you are both strong. I'll give your Dad credit for that." A yawn stole the night. "You're sure it's fine if I stay here a few awhile? I can always go visit your sister or Inuyasha."

"Mom." Kirumai frowned, "How can you ask that? Of course it's fine, it's more than fine. The girls have been wanting to see you. I've wanted to see you. Sometimes I think Kiki only married me because she liked the idea of a Mother in Law she could stand."

Kagome rolled her eyes, slapping his hand, "You're full of it. But I love you." She ruffled his hair.

"Who could be calling this late...it'll be sunrise in a couple of hours." He got up to answer the ringing phone.

Kirumai watched his Mother's eyes shift from tired to sad. He picked up the phone. "It's Dad, says he wants to talk to you."

She shook her head, "I'm tired. Goodnight Kirumai." With a frown and a wave, she left him holding out the phone. The guest bedroom door quietly clicked shut.

"Dad." He barked into the receiver, "What the Hell did you do to Mom?"

So she had realized... "Nothing." Sesshomaru held in a growl as his son dared to reprimand him. There would be no way to tell him the truth anyway. _It's only that I managed to forget that I'd bang her younger self and knock her up with you, accidentally of course, no no it's not considered cheating at all! Aren't you glad you are alive? _He hung up.

It took two weeks of prying to get Kagome to admit anything was wrong. Kiki took in a deep breath. The enchanted air of the tea house smelled of the times past. Sweet ume blossoms drifted above their heads from gently swaying trees. Any youkai could find the place. Anyone able to sense auras could stumble in, but for those who didn't possess some sort of gifts the shop looked like a medical supply company. Under youkai ownership, it wasn't a surprise that the place took on a quality of olden times. The old cushions and traditional hearth felt homey and relaxed old souls. An exhale. The teapot began to scream. Tea leaves soaked in the hot liquid as she poured it into individual cups.

"I love this place." Kiki sighed. The scent erupted almost immediately, curling between them. Welcoming. Relaxing. The new Mother would have enjoyed it if not for her melancholy partner in crime. She pursed her lips. Her eyes narrowed.

"Quit looking at me like that." Kagome squirmed. Cheeks flushed.

Kiki let go of a held breath. Kagome never cried, but here she was, barely holding them in. She captured her Mother's hands, "Spill it."

"It's really nothing." Kagome pulled her hands free, looking away as she blinked back the tears threatening to fall. "Nothing bad. I promise."

"I don't understand." Kiki sighed, "Why isn't Dad here visiting us too? What is he doing that's so important?" Nothing. Intense green eyes bared her worry.

Kagome sucked in a breath and blew it out slowly. Truthfully, her Mate was probably taking her past self to the doctor and shopping for supplies, if not today then soon. She rubbed her arms. The tea house was warm, but she felt cold. Sipping tea didn't really help.

"I wasn't going to say it, but I must." Kiki's lips formed a thin line, "Kirumai called the office and they said Dad hasn't been in since the day you arrived at the house. If he's not working then what is going on? Are you..." The words stuck in her throat.

Kagome shook her head. Her fake smile looked more sad than anything. "No, no. It's nothing like that. We are fine. We just needed some time apart. That's all."

Huge tears splattered the table. Kiki's hands flew up to her wide open mouth, "Oh! Kami it's true! You're...you're separating!" She covered her face and cried. "I kept telling Kiru, it'd never happen!" Her shoulders shook, "But it is! How can this be happening?!"

Wide eyed, Kagome looked around the tea house at all the staring faces. Serenity broken by wails. She leaned over the table, swatting Kiki's arm, "Stop! Stop it." She hissed, "We aren't separating!"

"Oh." Sniffling, Kiki calmed down. Hands lingered over her red face, "I don't believe you. You're acting weird."

"It's a weird time." Kagome huffed, "Pull yourself together."

Their day of shopping ended on a dull note. Crying off and on, Kiki insisted something more was up. Kirumai met them at the door at the front door. The scent of his usually bubbly Mate's tears caught him off guard. His face fell. "So, it's true." He never looked more like his father than when he was tight lipped and broody.

"Nothing is true!" Kagome grumbled, stalking through the hall and into the guest room. Her son and daughter in law had lost their minds.

Her bags tossed to the side. Clothes spilled out over the bedspread. With a sigh, she realized most of it would be returned later. Shopping while moping, what did she expect?

A light tapping had her turning around. It continued. Tap. Tap. Tap. Instinct brought her hand to the Mating Mark on her neck. A warm surge sung in her veins. "Sesshomaru..." His name came out in a slow exhale as she searched for his aura. Spinning on her heel, she saw him out the window. Encased in moonlight. Breathtaking. She scowled. "You've got to be kidding me." She stepped closer to get a good look at him.

Just a hint of dark circles framed his eyes. She couldn't remember how long it had been since he looked even remotely tired. His lips were a thin line. His aura less than happy. Good. She crossed her arms over her chest, glad he was suffering at least a little. "What do you want?"

He scowled. Unmoving.

"Oh, fine!" She threw her hands in the air. The window squeaked open. Cool wind washed over her face, billowing through her hair. Sesshomaru snuck into the room like a teen sneaking in to see his girlfriend. She sighed. "What do you want?"

He caught her in a hug, and she found herself circling her arms around his waist just like in every dream she had since she left. Her hands moved over his back, nails curling into the fabric. Slowly he inhaled her scent, his nose trailing the side of her face to the line of her neck. Hot breath hit her pulse. Suddenly she felt warm for the first time in weeks. Her face buried against his chest. Hands trembling. Everything felt like it might fall apart at any moment.

"Come home." He whispered against her ear. The sound of longing in his voice made her heart burn inside her chest. It hurt. Being away for so long pained her soul.

"I want to." She tried to hold in her tears but they fell anyway, soaking into his cotton shirt. "I do." Fabric bunched in her fists. "I'm lonely without you by my side."

He ran his fingers through her hair. His palm found her cheek, beckoning her to look up. "Kagome, Koi. Come home."

Blue eyes so clear they looked like pure water blinked up at him, tears lingered along her bottom eyelids but they didn't fall. When she didn't speak, he pulled her closer. His forehead pressed against her own. His nose brushed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I don't want to be upset." Her fingers slid over the stripes on his face. "I love our family. I'd never give up having our son..." Her eyes closed and she pulled away. His fingers slipped from her sides. Shivering, she rubbed her arms.

Looking out the window. The garden gleamed in the moonlight. Cherry blossoms were nearly in bloom. The buds were still closed, but soon they would look elegant and drift petals along the carefully placed walking path.

Warmth ran up her spine. She leaned back, letting him be her strength. He held her loosely around the middle, her fingers danced along his forearms as she gathered the words she wanted to say.

She sucked in a breath and let her heart fall right out of her mouth, "I don't understand how you could have thought it was me. We both know my body isn't the same as it once was." Her eyes closed, fists clenched at her sides, "Being drunk is no excuse."

And there it was. Sesshomaru felt the knife twist in his chest a little deeper. He hadn't realized that was what had been keeping her away. When had she become so self conscious?

Turning in his arms, she stared at him for a long breath. Concern lingered in his brows. And she wondered...

"Do you see me anymore?" The words cut. Uncertainty swirling through her cerulean eyes cut deeper. "When you look at me is it me you're seeing or just the past?"

Fingers slid through strands of raven hair as she walked toward the bed.

"Kagome," Muddied blue eyes lingered on the window as she sat down on the bed's edge. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her, holding her soft hands. "When I look at you, I see the moments of my life that have made the centuries worth living. Time has not forgotten either of us. I am no fool. You, My Mate, have only grown more ethereal to me. If I had been paying attention I would have recognized the differences immediately. If you remember..."

Blushing flushed her cheeks a light pink, "I do remember." She let him lead her cold palms to the sides his warm face. She lightly scratched at the stripes, watching his eyes deepen as she did so.

"You forgive me?"

She sighed, biting her lip. "Do I forgive you?" Her fingers slid through his hair as he moved forward, capturing a kiss that made her insides squirm. His lips plucked over her jaw, teeth nibbling her bottom lip. Fingers ran heated lines up her sides. "Sesshomaru..." She purred.

His kisses were slow and deliberate. After so many years he could still light her on fire with just a kiss. "You are precious to me. Do not forget." His thumbs wiped away the tears she hadn't realized had fallen.

Soft lips found his jaw. "I'll try not to." Her eyes were clear again, sparkly as she looked into his soul.

"Good." He whispered, looking back into her, enamored by the smile of her lips and the flush of her cheeks. "Tiny feet are approaching. It sounds like they are each wearing one slipper." His nose tickled the shell of her ear as he breathed in, his tone deepened, "You've picked up their scents. "

"Oh?" Kagome laughed, twisting in his grasp as he sniffed her again, "Ssstop. It tickles." Claws played her ribs. She squirmed, "Sesss..."

"I do not recall you ever smelling so saccharine." He kissed the side of her neck before letting her slip from his arms.

"Well," She held her side, taking a breath. "We have been eating lots of candy." She grinned against his mouth as she kissed him once more before taking him by the hand. "Come, they've been dying to see you."

"Knock, knock!" Seika's voice rang through the wooden door as she rapped her fist.

Kagome grinned, "Who's there?" She loved this game.

"Two cuties!" Akari giggled, her hands clapped the door, "We huff and puff!"

"Huff and puff!" Seika repeated, her fists mimicking the rhythm of her sister's palms clapping against the wood.

"Oh no!" Kagome laughed, swinging the door wide, "I better let you in then!"

She watched as their eyes lit up at the sight of Sesshomaru.

"Gampa! Gampa!" Akari reached him first, leaping right into his arms. She pet his cheek, "Pretty Gampa. You miss me." Thier noses kissed.

"Up me! Up me! Miss me too!" Seika pulled on his pants and shirt, climbing until he accommodated her with his other arm."

"Woah, when did Dad get here?" Kirumai stood in the doorway with an equally surprised Kiki.

"Right around the time you two lost your minds." Kagome draped her arms around them both, "Come on, let's let the girls terrorize your Father while we wrangle up some dinner. I'm starving."

Sesshomaru shouted down the hall, "Kirumai take your Mate out on a Date, your Mother and I will take care of the young ones."

"Holy crap, did Dad just offer to babysit?" Kiki grabbed her Mate's hand and dashed to their bedroom. "Thanks Mom, Dad!"

Kirumai playfully groaned, "There goes all our money!"

Kagome giggled, suddenly captured by her Inuyoukai and his minions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bedtime for the twins came swiftly, their usual routine ignored as they fell asleep on their Grandfather's lap. Kagome had a hard time not following suit. The gentle hum reverberating from her Mate's chest calmed their pups long ago, and now the same thrum soothed their grandpups. Her heart soared.

She grinned. "You'll have to teach our son your trick."

He didn't bother to open his eyes as he grunted, "This is not a teachable skill."

"Sure." Kagome slipped her arms around Akari. Little arms flung around Kagome's neck as she curled into her Grandmother's arms. "I lucked out ensnaring a Mate with pup soothing skills." She captured his lips with a kiss, grinning against his mouth as his warm eyes opened with a smolder.

"So you admit, you seduced this One."

She whispered a cackle, "You wish." A nip of his bottom lip, "Help me put our little dreamers to bed."

Sesshomaru caught her in the hall. His hand found the small of her back as she looked in on the twins from the doorway, tucked and and soundly asleep. Seika had her fingers tangled in her sister's hair, while Akari had taken to snuggling with Seika's foot.

"Will you come home?"

The question didn't catch her off guard. She knew he'd ask her again before the night was out. With a hand against her chest, the throb of her heart felt too palpable. "There's so much time left between my past and your future."

"I understand."

"If it's any consolation, I remember how wonderful you were at that time. Very considerate."

"Kagome," He turned her in his arms, expecting to see a sad expression on her face, but there was only a small smile tilting her lips.

"Are you worried?" She grinned like a cheshire cat. With a pat on his shoulder, she stepped away, leaving her Mate confused in the hall.

He found her bent over with half her body in the refrigerator. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to cook for me, it's the only thing I've missed being here."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru smirked, running his claws over the side of her hip, "The only thing you've missed is my shoddy cooking?"

She laughed, grabbing the eggs to her chest and a plethora of vegetables. He took the carton from her overflowing hands and grabbed the milk. "Haven't you missed cooking for me?"

"Hn..." Looking slightly dejected, his lips formed a stern line as he pulled a frying pan from cupboard and got to work. "I did not realize you enjoy omelets so much."

"Oh, I don't." She grinned, sliding her arms around his waist as she pressed against his spine. "It's the only thing they have the ingredients for." Teasing. She loved to drive her Mate insane. Her nails scratched up his thighs and back down. He growled softly. The sound had her licking her dry lips. She ran her fingers over the front of his pants. Sometimes she missed the easy access kimono brought.

He growled, "Kagome."

"Hmm?" She purred, flashing a look of complete innocence as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

His knife cuts were suffering with her constant touching. His claws twitched as he sliced the pepper at a completely wrong angle. Focus. Focus. Deft fingers found the hem of his shirt, gliding soft palms up over his sides in one delicious movement. He exhaled slowly. Finger tips walked over his ribs. He swallowed hard. Every stroke of her fingers, had him aching. Hot breath whispered through his shirt with every brush of her lips in the oddest of places. Her warm hands caressed as he fought the urge to ignore her request for food. "Are you sure it is food you desire?"

She tweaked a nipple and smirked at his whisper of a gasp response. "Oh it is, I am very hungry. Don't disappoint me, Koi."

Another growl. His choppy cuts a testament to her mad skills. She wanted to laugh, but instead rolled her fingers back down his chest. Finding the edge of his pants, she teased the dip of his hips, sinking her hands below his belt as she wiggled her fingers over the sensitive skin.

"Do I drive you crazy, Sesshomaru?" She purred. His spine went ridgid against her chest, and she wished she could have reached the shell of his ear. The reaction would have been much more fun.

He used the knife to shove the veggies into the pan. Teeth on edge. "Infinitely."

With a sigh, she stepped away so he could wash his hands after cracking the eggs. The lid in place, heat on low. She grinned as he turned his attention to her.

Deep smoldering eyes caught her. His prey. She stepped away. Her back hit the island just as his hands clapped over the counter edge on each side. He leaned into her, hot breath caressed the side of her face. She trembled. "Kagome. You want me."

She gasped as he kissed her pulse. "I do." Kami. She did. In one fluid motion, she found her skirt up high on her hips and her ass on the counter. Panties gone. It'd only taken a year for him to really learn how to kiss her in a way that left her breathless and completely dripping with desire. Five hundred years of intimacy, and he'd only grown more skilled. She groaned into his mouth as the tip of his cock found her clit.

His hands on her ass rolled her hips against him. Kagome moaned. Hot. She broke their kisses to pull her shirt up over her head. It landed in the dish water. He chuckled, nipping her lip as he trailed a line to her neck and collar bone.

When he finally entered her, she cried. His erection filled her out. Every nerve fired deep inside. His teeth grazed over her breast, tongue flicking her nipple just the way she liked. She shifted her hips. His penis hit so deep she thought she might die. Pain and pleasure curled together and the deeper he went, the more she needed. Her back arched and she felt his cock pulse. Her nails dug into his back as he drove her over the edge. "Come." It was an order she felt all too happy to comply with, not that she had much of a choice.

Her body shuddered. His name crawled up her hoarse throat. Soft kisses ran up her neck. His molten amber eyes roved over her bare spent body. She laid back against the cool counter, exhausted, but grinning. Her fingers played along the planes of his abdomen. Shivers ran up her spine as he caressed her sides.

Her vagina squeezed what was left of his erection in little aftershocks. He closed his eyes, a fang over his bottom lip. Sexy growls reverberated in his chest. She licked her lips, watching his revelry, and enjoying the moment.

The front door slammed. "Oh my God! In the kitchen!? Why the kitchen!?" Kirumai's growl rumbled through the house.

"Holy crap! Your mom has like perfect boobs." Kiki hissed, looking down at her small chest in disappointment. "That's no fair!"

Kagome blushed, securing herself against Sesshomaru's front as she pulled her bra back down over her breasts. "A little privacy?"

"You're in my kitchen!" Kirumai snapped, tossing his keys to the side, "If you wanted privacy you'd have fucked in the bedroom!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Fear flashed through Kiki's eyes, "Honey, lets just give them a minute. I seriously don't want to find out if your dick is bigger than your dad's."

Kirumai let her lead them down the hall. "It is." He grumbled.

Kagome choked on a laugh. Sesshomaru smirked, shaking his head. Burnt eggs filled the air, and Sesshomaru held her against him as he spun to turn off the burner.

Her legs slid down his hips, feet taking purchase of the floor. "You burnt my eggs." She scowled. Her shirt dripped as she pulled it out of the sink, "Feel free to shower once you've cleaned up this mess."

His hand clapped her bare ass, "Don't forget these." Her pink underwear dangled in front of her face. She pulled her skirt back down over her butt and snatched the panties from his claws. One hand looped around her before she could turn around. Mind numbing, he kissed her until her knees were weak. "I'm going to knock you up."

Her eyebrows went up, eyes wide, blinking slowly. "In that case, I'm coming home." She leaned back into his kiss.

"I thought you might." His claws tickled the curve of her buttcheek just under the edge of her skirt.

"Mhm." She bit his bottom lip. "Let me get cleaned up, and we will go." She could feel his eyes on her as she skipped away.

Kirumai passed her in the hall with a bottle of bleach in his hand, his eyes glued straight ahead. He rounded the corner and groaned, "Seriously? Pull up your pants, Dad."

The bedroom door clicked and she leaned back against the wood, giggling. Her hand flew to her rapidly beating heart. He wanted a baby. After all her demanding, he finally said yes. She hugged herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

On the drive home, Kagome couldn't help but grin. They were already close to their house, and she had been smiling the whole way. She watched the world go by, catching glimpses of new deer beside their Mothers amidst the freshly opened flowers.

Her fingers played against his palm. "So," she murmured, glancing over at him. "What changed your mind?"

He smirked. "About what, Koi?"

She rolled her eyes. "A pup, what made you change your mind about having another pup? I've been wanting another child for a hundred years, and now you are willing. What changed?"

Sesshomaru huffed. "It hasn't been a hundred."

"Does that matter? Just tell me what made you change your mind."

Licking his lips, he paused for a moment before giving in. "Nishi does not resemble you."

"Nishi?" Kagome grinned, "Kirumai doesn't look like me either."

He glanced over at her, taking his eyes off the road just long enough to catch the pink tinge to her cheeks.

"You do realize there's no guarantee any of our children will look like me. Even the twins have more Inuyoukai features than not, and their Mother is full feline."

Sesshomaru scowled, "We will have one pup with your eyes."

"Will you be disappointed if our next pup comes out looking exactly like you?" She grinned as his scowl deepened. "At least you are very pretty, or Nishi wouldn't be a supermodel right now."

He grunted, "I detest her profession."

Kagome half shrugged, "She likes it, give it a few years, she will take on something else." She pulled out her cell phone and opened up the shopping app.

His glower glanced from the road to her. She squeezed his hand in her lap, grinning.

Playing out the rest of the evening in her mind, she couldn't wait to try out the partial scent blocking perfume. Safely tucked away in the attic, the vial was going to help her surprise her now willing Mate. Her fingers moved over her cell phone quickly. Soon she'd have a box of ovulation test strips in her mail. Sesshomaru wouldn't know what hit him.

Hopefully he'd cry!

His eyes narrowed as they pulled into the driveway. "Kagome? Why do you look like you're scheming?"

She blushed, "Quit looking at me, you don't need to know."

He glowered, "I don't care for surprises."

"Ah, Sesshomaru..." Her cool fingers spread over his thigh, and she leaned in the peck his cheek. "Would I ever surprise you with something you wouldn't enjoy?"

"Hn..." His silence had her practically preening, until he began a long list. Such a long list, instead of listening, she opened the car door and ran into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You're back! Welcome home!" Kagome caught him at the door so quickly, she resembled a youkai. "So...!?" She held out her hand expectantly.

"What is it?" He smirked, knowing full well what she wanted.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! Don't play with me!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook, "Where are the pictures!?"

He leaned in close, nose to nose, "Close your eyes."

"Wha...!" She shook her head, "No, Sesshomaru just give them to me! You know how bad I want to see them!"

"Not until you close your eyes..."

The staring contest only lasted a minute before Kagome gave in and clenched her eyes shut. "Alright, you win!"

A soft kiss brushed over her lips and a flimsy roll of paper met her palm.

"Thank you!" She took the pictures and ran to the couch, comparing the fresh crisp photos with the brittle faded ones she'd held onto throughout the years.

"Oh!" She gushed. "I forgot how pudgy his cheeks werem even in the womb." Her fingers brushed over the photos, one by one. "I wish we could have had photos like this of Nishi..."

The couch shifted beside her and strong arms pulled her close. "Look at his little fingers." Sesshomaru grinned, "Even I have a hard time remembering him so small. He and Nishi both."

"Yeah..." She sighed, glancing over at his happy expression. Amber eyes glittering with pride. "How did I look?"

"Great." He smirked, "You looked radiant. You wore your hair up in a ponytail, and your face lit up with happiness when we saw Kirumai for the first time. You cried." He cried too.

"I remember." She grinned, squeezing his hand, "You made me feel so safe. I knew everything would be alright."

Long lashes fluttered over blue eyes as he ran his knuckles over the side of her face, "It's strange, I go there with you pregnant with my son, I've already held him, and we raised him, yet it feels like I am missing a child. You will give birth at the Shiro five hundred years in the past." A claw traced the shape of her lips. "I want to see you give birth. I want to hold the pup in my arms, and feel their tiny fingers close around mine."

"Sesshomaru..." As she looked up at him, she saw the gleam of his eyes. The emotion threatening to spill. "I want that too."

"I know." He kissed her with hunger. Hands moved up her shirt, and she groaned as he stroked just where she loved to be. Hot breath seeped into her skin, he kissed down her neck and shoulder.

Fingers paused. He pulled away, on alert, looking at the entry.

"What's wrong?" She realized what was going on as someone knocked on the door.

He grinned, "Takeout? It smells good."

"It should, it's your favorite." She patted his knee, "You wait here, I'll be right back."

"Sure." He had no choice with the boner in his pants.

Kagome had to take a breath and calm her nerves. The moment she'd been waiting for was so close at hand. She paid the delivery guy and took the bag. Grabbing the tape and a ziplock she had hidden in the utility drawer, she opened up the styrofoam box and attached the surprise. Pulling the tabs closed, she grabbed a drink and chopsticks.

His brows rose as she handed it to him, "Usually you put it into bowls."

"Well..." She bit her lip, giggling nervously. "I don't want to have to do the dishes tonight. I want to spend time together."

"In that case." He took the food from her and placed it on the coffee table. Taking her hand, he pulled her onto his lap. His tightly confined erection pressing against her bottom. "I'm hungry for something else."

"No, no, no..." She grinned, forcing the box back in his hands, "You are definitely hungry for this."

"Kagome, I-"

She shook her head. The determined look in her eyes forced his hand... "Open it."

With a nod, he pulled the box closer, "If you insist." Carefully opening the tabs, something weighed down the lid.

Wringing her hands, Kagome didn't take her eyes off his expression as he slowly opened the container. His eyes were wide, lips slightly parted. A soft gasp left him as he look from the lid to her face.

"How?" He peeled the ziplock off the lid and held it up for closer inspection. The digital test blinked at him. "We're having a pup?"

Nodding, Kagome choked on her tears as she flung her arms around him. "Yeah... we are!"

Grabbing both sides of her face, he buried his nose against her pulse. "You don't smell pregnant."

"No." She wiped her eyes, "I used a partial scent blocker so I could tell you first this time. I hope you aren't mad."

Hot breath caressed her ear, "I want to be." Warm kisses ran a line to her parted mouth. He licked her bottom lip. Her hands ran through his hair, pulling him closer. "Tell me you are pregnant, Kagome. I want to hear the words over and over again."

"I'm pregnant." He kissed her skin. Take out moved to the table, his free hands found their way up her shirt. Warmth filled her lower abdomen as he held his palm there. She nuzzled his temple, sighing, "Sesshomaru, Koi, I'm pregnant."

Whispers of heat washed through her, filling her with an ache she needed to ease. She felt so hot. On fire. Every touch. Every stroke. She trembled. Unbuttoning his shirt, she pulled the fabric back to taste his chest. Smooth skin met her palms, her kneading fingers, she felt him up everywhere she could touch.

He tasted so good, so clean. She licked his collar bones and moved lower. Teasing his nipples as her vagina thrummed with desire intandem with his gasps. Claws ran through her hair, scratching her scalp. She raked her teeth over his hip bone, and rolling her tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Nothing made her as wet as his sounds. Soft groans, and gasps. She sucked his skin. Fingers slipped over his pants, caressing his thighs, grinding against his trapped erection.

"Kagome." He growled, working the button of his jeans, and letting the monster escape.

"Mmm..." She rubbed his cock against her lips. She held it tight in one hand. Precum painted her lip and she licked it clean. He filled her mouth, tugging her hair as she devoured him. His erection pulsed, buried deep inside her mouth, tip nestled at the back of her throat. She swallowed over him. A strangled moan made love to her ears. Fingers teased his balls and new sounds escaped him. She felt so slick between her legs. God it felt so good to have him so deep. She drew him out, scraping teeth along the length of him. "Touch me, my Love."

Quickly, she found herself blowing him in nothing but a bra. Long fingers slid against her pussy, and she groaned over the girth of his cock. Such sweet pressure. She came up with a moan, "Mmmm more."

His free hand shoved her back down on his cock, while he stretched her warm vaginal walls with three long fingers. So deep inside her, he twisted each thrust against a bundle of nerves. He felt her gasp against his tip. Her plush lips parted in a whimper that quickly turned into a cry, for ever more. She sucked him, alternating between gently and hard, rolling her tongue against the places she knew he liked best.

He hissed her name, lightly pulling her hair. Chills slid over her skin, burning her anew.

She licked and kissed back up his chest. His penis still in her hand, she pushed his hand away, rubbing the tip of his penis against her slippery hot skin. She groaned, biting his nipple. "I need you in me." Hips rocked and he sank inside, filling her up from with both girth and length. She settled there with a whimpered moan. "Ohhh...Sess..."

Tears lined her eyes as he hit every nerve at once. Nails dug into his arms, and she trembled, unable to move it felt so good.

"Shhh..." He purred into her ear, "Allow me to take care of your desire..." Firm hands ran over the back of her thighs and gripped her hips as his claws dug into her ass.

"Ahh!" She gasped, her neck falling back as he forced her to moved. "Ahh! Sesss!" Her moans came quick and sharp and he knew the moment she came for the first time. Her entire body trembled. His cock felt strangled and milked, pulled in and out with her contracting orgasm. A silent cry left her mouth open until she blushed and sighed, "Ssstop staring. I can't help it"

"I love it." His voice was rough and deep. A sheen of sweat coated their skin. He carried her to the bedroom and flipped on the fan. Cool air caressed their skin, drying the light sheen of sweat from their love making.

"Mmm," Kagome grinned at him over her shoulder, swaying her hips from side to side as she waited on all fours. "I can't wait for you to put your cock back inside of me."

He couldn't either, but... "Hn...you want it too badly. There is more I'd like to do with you tonight, Koi."

His open palm clapped against her dripping pussy and she cried out. Her eyes wide, yet receptive to this game. "Ahh! Yes! I've been so bad!"

"Yes, yes you have." He spanked her until her skin shined pink. She cried his name, whimpered, and compiled. Hot and wet, his closed his mouth over the side if her ass cheek. Canines pricked her flesh just as his fingers filled her vagina. "Ahh, Kagome, you are so close to release already...you're so tight."

His other hand squeezed her breast, and surge of hormones drowned her. Trembling, she could barely stay up on her hands and knees as he refused to give her a moment. His fingers left and his hard cock stole the space. He fucked her so hard she screamed. Every thrust sent a jolt of pain and pleasure mixed in a sweet revelry. She couldn't move or think, only feel. She came so many times she couldn't keep track of where one ended and the next began.

Lips caressed her shoulders, hands held her tight. Completely consumed. When he came, she shuddered. He pulled her spent body to his chest, gently stroking her spine as their breaths came in hot puffs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

Pacing back and forth, both Kirumai and Nishi wore down the floor in the living room.

"Guys, sit down. You're worrying for nothing!" Kiki huffed. The twins were on either side of her asleep. The laboring had began nearly forty-eight hours prior, and their walking was beginning to lull her to sleep.

"Sorry Kiki." Nishi rubbed her lips together and ran her hands through her short silver hair, "I'm just so nervous. "How did you handle it when I was born Kiru?"

He blinked at her for a moment before shaking his head, "Nishi, I was fifty when you were born. I had no clue what was going on. I'd been convinced by Uncle that Mom had eaten a watermelon seed and that was why she looked so huge."

"What are ya bringing me up for?!" Inuyasha grunted from a side chair. His ears wriggled atop his head, and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Just calm down you two. Kagome'll be fine. She gave birth to you brats, one more won't kill her."

Nishi glanced from Inuyasha to Kirumai and began to bawl.

"Shh, shhh..." Kirumai held his sister while glaring at his uncle.

Kiki slid her thumb under her neck and hissed.

"Your brother has arrived." Sesshomaru came into the room with a big grin on his face.

"I'm going to see mom!" Nishi ran toward the bedroom.

"Me too!" Kirumai chased after.

As soon as they entered the room, the spell holding in the smells and sounds released. Wailing hit their ears first, then the scent of blood, breastmilk, and cleaners slammed them in the nose.

Neither cared as they slowly made their way to their Mother.

Sweat dripped along Kagome's brow, and her skin was pallid. A bag of iv fluids hung beside her. The newborn's crying eased as he latched onto her breast for the first time.

"Hey." She smiled up at her two oldest.

Nishi bent low, petting her Mother's messy hair. "Hey, Mom." She wiped her tears, "Thanks for the new brother."

Kirumai, had his eyes narrowed at her iv bag, reading the tiny writing. "It's just fluids. I'm a bit dehydrated, that's all."

"Yeah." He nodded, still frowning. Looking much like his Father. "Did Dad give you ice chips? I gave Kiki ice chips."

"Of course I gave her ice chips." Sesshomaru grumbled from behind.

"Yes, he was very attentive. You don't have to worry." Kagome grinned.

Nishi petted her brother's soft silver hair. "He's so beautiful... I want to hold him when he's done eating.

"What color are his eyes?" Inuyasha asked from the doorway, smirking at his brother.

"Well," Kagome snickered while her spouse glowered, "They are a very beautiful shade of gold."

Inuyasha laughed, "That's all I came to hear. See ya, Kags. Get some rest."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the pup, "We will simply need to try again."

"Ha!" Kagome shook her head, "After that delivery!? There's no way. If you aren't going into labor with it, we aren't having another one."

Kirumai patted his shocked Father's shoulder. "Looks like you're going to have to learn to be happy with only having look alikes, Dad."

"Hn." Sesshomaru shrugged off his son's hand. "Give it a hundred years, she'll want a sibling for the newborn."

**AN**: Thanks for reading! I know I said weekly updates, but today I decided to upload the rest of the story. Hope no one minds! :)

"We will see about that." Kagome shook her head, still smiling down at the new pup. She loved his honey colored eyes, and his silver hair.


End file.
